Trial Of A Hedgehog
by shadowofgaara
Summary: Updated version of "I Did What I Did For Maria" which is now deleted. Shadow stands in court for the crime he commited...he killed a man. Has some ShadowxRouge.


**Me: Ok...-.- This fic is a "improved" version of my previous version "I Did What I Did For Maria".**

**ONE person seemed a little bit unhappy that it was a song fic...appearently since the kast time I was on things have changed. You can't have songs or lyrics in your fics...which pretty much SUCKS!! Now, no one else seemed brothered but to save myself more of this...injustice, I deleted my previous two song fics, and are reloading them without the lyrics..**

**Rant over now... IT STILL SUCKS!!**

**1) I do not own Shadow the Hedgehog, Miles Tails Prower, Rouge the Bat or anyone from SEGA**

**2) However, I DO own Hyper HedgeBat and Emerald HedgeBat, the children I made for Shadow and Rouge.**

**3) I made up the place called Lavender Fields...ok??**

**4) ...I do not know if this has some OOC-ness, I'll leave that up to you**

**5) This ic is Shadow's POV**

**ENJOY!!**

**Trial Of A Hedgehog**

I knew what I done was wrong in the eyes of the humans. I also knew that the Mobians were on my side. Every Mobian hated the humans, even Sonic. I sat there in the court room and stared at the judge. A huge lion sat there, golden brown eyes staring back at me. I felt sorry for him, he had to listen to the pathetic humans and the stories they had about my crime. What had I done? I took a human's life. I was on trial for murder.

Not just any human of course. I hated their guts but I don't go round killing every human I see for no reason. I planned this crime, every detail. I specially chose the day, what clothes I would wear and I had even given my gun a good polishing. I remember walking to the human's house, passing Twinkle Park taking, a short cut through the Lavender Hills until I got to a lone house on the edge of Westopolis. Looking through the window, I saw him. Watching television, with who I assumed was his partner in marriage. I waited till the female partner left the room before I made my move.

I pulled out my green Chaos Emerald.  
"Chaos Control" I whispered.  
Soon I was inside the house. As I walked along the dull coloured hallway I could hear my target's female partner in the kitchen, singing an old song. Her voice was hard to hear but I could tell she was happy. I slipped into the kitchen, the female not noticing me. I could only see the back of her. Grey curled hair, a red cardigan over a pink nightgown. I glanced at my watch. It was ten past eleven at night. I could only snicker which made the female turn round.  
"Jonathen! Help, it's one of those filthy Mobians!" she screamed.  
Before she could say anything else, I pulled the trigger. Bang, bang ,bang. She fell to the tiled floor and I could hear a loud crack as her spine hit the floor. Her blood stained the white walls and I started to laugh. A sort of maniacal laughter, the kind someone does when they have gone insane.  
"It's you!!" said an angry voice in front of me.  
I opened my eyes to see my next victim. The one who I came here for. I smiled evilly at the male human, his blue eyes glared into my red ones.  
"Hello Jonathen, so nice to see you again" I said sarcastically.

I watched him as he kneeled next to the corpse of his wife. I saw the tears falling from his face.  
"It hurts doesn't it?" I asked.  
His head turned towards me, his eyes full of hatred. Jonathen stood up and I could see he was shaking. He was no match for me and he knew it.  
"Why did you do it?" he said, trying to fight back his tears.  
"I did so you would know how I felt. Did you honestly think I would let you get away with Maria's murder? No, we Mobians don't think like that. We do not kill our own kind for nothing. You humans have no compassion for each other. Your partner is best dead" was all I said.  
"This is why Mobians are evil. You just kill humans for the fun of it!" he screamed at me.  
I sighed and began to wipe the blood from my gun.  
"Didn't you listen to me at all? I just told you, Mobians kill for a reason. We do it for our loved ones or for revenge. I'm doing it for both" I said, loading the gun.  
I watched as he just stood there, taking it all in. He had stopped crying and was looking towards his wife.  
"Atleast I'll get to see my wife in heaven" he said.  
"I'm afraid that's not true. Your wife seemed like a nice human for she hasn't killed. You, on the other hand, murdered one of your own kind. You have blood on your hands that will never leave you. You are destined for hell" I said.  
Bang, bang, bang, bang. The male human fell to the ground, next to his wife. I was finally happy and satisfied. I had shot him in the face, meaning that any family he had would have his coffin closed at his funeral. I left the scene, back home to my wife and children.

I woke from my dream and concentrated on the present. My lawyer, my friend Miles Tails Prower, sat next to me.  
"The jury has found the accused guilty of manslaughter" said a member of the jury, a dark grey furred hyena.  
"Shadow Hedgehog I sentence you to ten months in prison" said the lion judge as he slammed his hammer.  
I can remember the daughter of the human Jonathen screaming for justice and her being dragged away. I smiled and walked towards my wife Rouge Bat. In her arms she held our newborn baby, a golden glowing hedgebat we had named Emerald. Floating next to my wife was my four year old son Hyper. His left eye was a turquoise blue while his right eye was a blood red.  
"Dad, are ya going home with us?" he asked.  
I kneeled down so I was face to face with him. I looked at how alike he was to me. He had his black fur but on his top quills he had a red streak while on the others he had white streaks. His purple wings had stopped flapping so he was staying still.  
"I'm going away for awhile but I promise ya little guy, you can come visit me whenever you want but for now I need you to look after your mom and sister ok?" I said.  
He nodded his head and took Emerald from Rouge's arms. Hyper cradeled his little sister and I turned to Rouge. I could see she was close to crying. I embraced her as she cryed into my tuft of white fur.  
"I'll visit you every week I promise!" she sobbed.  
"I know you will" I said quietly.  
They led me away to my cell after that. But I didn't care. I had gotten my revenge and best of all, the Mobian court sided with me. One day the humans will be wiped out and the Mobians would rule but until then, I was satisfied with my revenge for Maria.

**END**

**Me: TA DA!! XD...oh wells...I enjoyed it anyway...please read, review...but try not to flame...**

**Love shadowofgaara**

**xxx**


End file.
